Run Away
by MelloMel
Summary: She was curious, and traveled afar- somewhere no one could find her. She wanted to be alone. She couldn't describe the feelings that throbbed in her chest. That was why she had to go. Away from family, friends, and the Society she loathed. AU Inu/Kag
1. Escape

RUN AWAY

Inuyasha Fanfiction

BIO: She was curious, and traveled afar- somewhere no one could find her. She wanted to be alone. She couldnt describe the feelings that throbbed in her chest. Thats why she had to go. Away from family, friends, and the Society she loathed. AU

CHAPTER 1 ESCAPE

The population was scarce. Mostly- there was just woman. She hadnt minded it though. Shes never met a man, so she wouldnt have even known in the first place what it was like to know one.

Kagome fingered through her hair, and felt it a little past her shoulders. She was starting to look different, and she knew that was bad.

Her parents. They were identical- as were the others. She always saw herself. The dark hair- and eyes. Everyone was a woman. There hips curved, lips rosy. Voices light and feet small. She had recognized and memorized all these features of her kind.

The Fact that everyone looked the same, had always bugged her. But she never found a problem identifying her friends for who they were. She could just tell. Maybe that was her talent. As what every idividual was supposed to have.

Kagomes room was white. White was a familiar color- since most things consisted of white. Minus the few trees that were cagged in by fences to keep intruders from damaging them.

There was laws here. If you damage the population, you will be executed. If you damage the trees, you will be imprisoned. If you become different, you would be punished severely. At that thought, Kagome took in a breath. She had always wanted to be different. If she had a wish, that was it. She felt too suffocated in this society as it was. And so she had made this decision.

She stood there, in her room, standing in front of her mirror with a blank face that she had seen way too much. In her hand she had gripped scissors. She was still overthinking a bit. If they had caught her- which they probably will the moment she had done this- she might be executed for being TOO different.

The rule was the hair had to be exactly on her shoulders. But she was going to disobey that.

Without hesitating she quickly snipped her hair a little above the shoulders. No, that wasnt enough. She kept cutting. Her locks of hair falling to the ground- she began to smile. She wasnt anyone else. So who was she?

The hair had stopped right below her ear now. It was incredibly short. Her neck bare, and shoulders. She had never seen this person before.

The cameras- shes sure they saw. She turned to look, and smiled even wider.

"This is me!" She screamed, so anyone could hear.

It was amazing. another throbbing feeling echoed in her. This was accomplishment! She was finally someone she wanted to be!

Without a second thought she darted out of the room. Since she would be in trouble for this, she might as well try and get away as far as she could- so she didnt have to linger and see her old self staring at her anymore.

Her Mothers saw her whiz by, and attempted to stop her- a troubled emotion on there faces. But she slipped away- running as fast as her feet could take her.

She was bare foot though. Most ground was concrete. It was plain- but she wasnt. She may have had the same looks as others, but her hair was different, and that said alot for her. It no longer traveled in the wind as she ran- it now shook at her ears, a plesent feeling.

The concrete under her was clean, and clear. There was no way she could hurt her feet by running on it. But everyone glared at her with blank stares. In there evening clothes, there longer hair- and deep dark eyes. It pierced through her, but she kept pushing through, running in all the familiar directions until she made it to the time capsule building.

Without seeing an attendant she dashed through the doors- down the hall.

"Excuse me mam!" She heard one of them call out. But it was fine- she had already broken a law, and wasnt willing to stop now.

When she had finally reached an unlocked door to a time capsule- she with haste, locked it so no one could get in.

But when she turned, someone was there.

They were different. Taller, broader. and smiling, they went towards her. She almost found the need to examine them and memorize anything different from herself. This person was new- and it intriged her.

"W-what.." She said with no breath. Nothing had felt worse than defeat.

"I presume, you wish for an escape." There voice was husky and deep, but there words understanding- it rang in her ear, but made her soul ache. They were so different yet had not tried! It made her angry by just the thought. She could only resort to anger after such a short defeat.

"You look ugly!" She spout out with venom in her voice, walking towards the machine she needed. If only she could just have made it.

They seemed to be offended and confused, grabbing at her shoulder the taller person they were stopped her in her steps toward the capsule.  
"Many geniuses have gone back in time." They spoke clearly. "But many have died to- be aware youd be hunted, why not die now?"

She knew this. And smiled. "Because I want to live my dream much longer than a few hours. Grant me this?" She knew they wouldnt let her. This was the end for her, but she had wanted to keep pushing.

But they nodded, approving her request. "I wish you great luck." As if they had understood her posistion the figure had left to the corner of the room and acted as if they had never saw her.

She smiled. What luck she did have today.

Stepping towards the grand machine- that only classified time travelers were granted to use she played with the buttons. chosing a time far before her own. She walked into the portal- and like nothing had happened, had found herself somewhere incredibly dark.

He changed the date. a year ahead of her arrival. wishing her dreams would come true. It was something only he could do.


	2. Friends

**A/N:  
**Thanks for the reviews! That was so nice ^.^  
Anyways, heres a chapter update! So yay!

**Chapter 2/** Friends

The grass felt moist on her feet. What was this? She stepped a bit further- but it hurt. some kind of sharp pain. What was that? It felt like needles jabbed onto the bottom of her heel. It made her whine. Kagome lifted her foot to see green yellow stickers clinging to the bottom. Plucking them out, she sighed.

She didn't know what that was, but it seemed inevitable to avoid them. Maybe, they were some kind of plant. She was unsure, being as how her world was so sheltered. But she remember one of her mothers telling her a story of plants that had used to grow into the ground and sprout in all kinds of colors. That it was the life of the earth, or some kind of mumbo jumbo like that. So she couldnt be too angry that it had pricked her, after all she was standing on all kinds of colors. Not like she couldnt stand anywhere else, being as there was no path way for her to follow.

Everything hit her at once when she had left the machine that had transported her here. Where was she? What was this place? It was all really amazing. Every little bit of everything she absorbed, and looked around. She was in such a daze with all this.

But this world, no, it was different. Everything around her looked green. Trees hunched over her, and barely let moonlight escape to show were she was. It twinkled, and made her gape at it in awe. So many trees, which she had never seen- this much- before. And the lush grass, over grown some places, had freely sprouted everywhere.

And there was no white. Not one place had held any color as such as white. everything looked exotic. Colorful, alive.

Stepping forward, ignoring the stinging jabbing of the stickers, Kagome tried to get a better look around.

Where were all the people? Was she alone in this beautiful world? It would be nice to meet others, see what else there was here.

Not that the idea bugged her as much, but she wanted to socialize, meet new friends, people that were not her. She turned at a tree, her hand resting on the bark. Trees were so rough, she thought for a second, still absorbing everything she had seen and felt, and went around the tree, peering around the corner.

There stood a small something, in a pile of grass, orange hair, arms crossed, and was as little as a child. In fact, the smallest child she had ever laid her eyes on. But the one thing that stood out was his blazing orange hair. Did such a color exist? Kagome became jealous instantly, as she was known to be. But this time she wasn't going to be rude.

"You." She stated, seeing the orange thing fling around, to look at her, panic in its eyes.

"W-What?..." He said for a moment, taking in her appearance. It looked like just an ordinary girl. Though, her hair was short. (since most girls hair were long.) She wore some kind of wavy white kimono of sorts. She looked a little angry. But, still just a human.

"Your a human." He stated incontestably eying her hair still. Where in the heck could she could have come from? He didn't hear her, smell her, even with his amazing demon senses. But yet, she still seemed so ordinary.

Mocking almost, she crossed her arms. "Your a child." That same angered expression on her face. She became so angry so easily, was this some kind of fault of hers? This child was very rude, it seemed to her.

With a nod, the little boy rose and tilted his head to the side. "So.. now that we've clarified that. Aren't you scared at all?" he made sure to add, because it was clear that he was a demon, and she wasn't. Why wasn't she turning her heels yet? He was a great feared demon! Well.. Probably not entirely. But he was a demon!

"Why would I be scared?!" She spat back, ready to argue for some reason. "Your just a little child, I'm not scared of such things.." turning her head, she began to think, just what kind of land did she go to? Sure, it was beautiful and she didn't plan on turning back. But, was this a place were children were to be feared? Absolutely ridiculous!

She marched over to the little orange child and picked him up by his shirt. "Shouldn't you be the one, scared? I'm much bigger than you!"

Reaching into his shirt pocket, with out another word, he set a toy snake atop her head, and wiggled away, watching it come to life. Oh yeah, she was going to be scared now. Such a weird girl, having grabbed him by his collar!

The snake wiggled in her hair for a moment, as she fell back, it came to life and curved over her hissing.

"What is this?" She pouted, grabbing the thing by its tail and flinging it back towards him. "Some kind of witch craft?" She couldn't really think of what else it could be. Unless it was just some kind of weird toy.

"That's my fox magic!" The little one wailed, catching it mid air putting it inside of his shirt pocket. "Just who do you think you are _human_?!"

"Fox?"

Ignoring what he had said, she crawled over, and looked at him more closely. picking him up, turning him up side down (which some toys came falling out) and shook him a little. "You look nothing like a fox." She chimed, and set him on her lap. "More like just a kid."

"I'm a Fox Demon!" he spat, trying to wiggle away to no avail. How dare this little _human_ girl hold the _great_ fox demon Shippo! Why didn't she act in fear? Course stronger demons didn't, but any human he met, would always run away in fear, just by seeing his large poofy fox tail! Was she a demon too? Well, she had not smelled like one. But she was brave like one.

Would if he had played one of his fox tricks on her? Fox demons were infamous for that. And that's why most didn't mess with him. Not like he could blame them! He was a tricky little fellow, and loved playing tricks!

"Whats this?" She pondered, turning the boy upside down by his leg to see a big puffy tail. "That's odd." Whatever it was, it looked like an animal's tail! Like the one she used to read about in books! Though shed never seen an animal, nor imagined one to look like a human at all. In her books it had always told her that they had stood on four legs, not two!

Though the little guy she was clutching to had two little furry feet as well, and upon closer inspection, two little pointy ears! What was this exactly?

"Let me go!" He demanded, tired of being man handled by the human girl. "I'm very tricky, you know! I could steal your moneys without you even noticing!"

"My, 'moneys'?"

Having finally wiggled from her he landed with a flip onto the ground and pointed one little tiny finger at her insultingly. "Well!" But having really looked at the girl, he noticed, what _could_ she have on her? All she had was a weird little short kimono dress thing being held up by two straps. There were no sleeves to stuff goodies in, an obi, or anything! And, on top of that, she was barefoot!

She looked Japanese, he had thought. So it wasn't likely that she was from some far away state.. but maybe she was. Some kind of foreigner. Or maybe, she was lost or something..

"Hey you.." He kept pointing cussedly, but had a softer tone in his voice. "Are you lost or something?"

She didn't speak, just looked around again, clueless, eying the trees some more.

"...I am." She finally spoke when she looked at him again, her eyes looking like a mixture of sad and happy.

He felt he should probably pity her. Here she was, confused (or so he had guessed) and lost, alone in the world! So the great Shippo needed to be of assistance to this lowly human! But only would he show such mercy, once in his life!

With his fist held to the air he had fire in his eyes and smiled all the way to the corner of his cheeks. "Well... Well!" he began, ready to be of aid. "I am the great fox demon, Shippo! And I shall help you! BUT! Only this once!" He had squeaked, running over, to reach her dress and pull. "Follow me!"

Without a question, she decided to follow. After all, where else was she to go?

* * *

"Shut up old hag." Came a rough deep voice unlike she had ever heard (even from before in the time traveling room.) The person had silver hair, as long as hers, lacing over his shoulders and hanging about. And not only that, he had these sort of white animal ears popping out from the top of his head- which had flicked every time someone had talked or said his name.

"Inuyasha." The older woman by the name of Kaede spoke, bringing her Herbal tea to the front of her lips to take a sip. "Think it over. Ye need to leave this place, the people will become _suspicious_." Continuing, she set down her cup. "Ye do not want to put a blush upon my sisters name, do ye?"

"Look," he growled again, almost like a puppy. "If she didn't want others to know about me, why does she insist then, that I'm her lover?" He looked as if he was blushing a little.. Pink having been on his cheeks on his pale face, but he also looked very angry, as if something was bothering him. Why get so upset from something so minor, she had thought.

Kagome had only just walked in with Shippo, and ever since she did, she had been staring curiously at this Inuyasha. She knew they were in the middle of conversation, but she couldn't help but ask even though apparently he and the older person were raging in a heated argument.

"Are you.. a Male, Inuyasha?"

The room grew silent quickly, not even the great Shippo had spoken, choosing to not speak in such a weird situation, he dug into his pockets with his little hands. Better check and see if all his fox toys were still in there rather than get involved with what was bound to eventually be another argument, or maybe even a slaughter.

Kaede who had been drinking her tea had paused as well, licking her lips for a moment, and gaped at the strange girl in white. What had her name been? Kagome? Was she _blind_?

But Inuyasha looked the most dumbfounded, his golden eyes flashing at her, wide in disbelief. "Excuse me?" He said, as if insulted. Last time Inuyasha had checked, he didn't look anything like a girl! His fangs flashed, as if ready to pounce on her and attack. How could this insolent little human girl ask such an insulting question!

"I-Inuyasha.." Kaede had called weakly, just gaining her voice back. "Obviously this girl is a Foreigner, maybe it was a mistake of words." But he didnt seem to relax yet. He was nearly growling. "Calm down.." She assured, reaching over to pat his shoulder.

He shrugged her away rudely and rose up turning his head from the girl, who had still just curiously looked at him. "Stupid." He called at her blank face, and hurriedly left the hut, pushing past the curtain were the door usually was.

Kagome frowned. "Does Inuyasha not.. like me, perhaps?" She clenched her fists at her sides, having sat down and looked down at a kettle that Kaede had kept her tea. "I did not mean to upset Inuyasha." She said, not sure whether to call him a girl or not, not knowing if he was a woman or a guy.

"He is a boy, Kagome." Kagome's name rolled out of Kaede's mouth as she bent to take another sip of her tea. A little baffled that the girl had thought Inuyasha was a girl in the first place.

All questions now having been answered, Kagome nodded putting that note to the side. That was the second boy she had met. Maybe the first if that odd character in the Capsule room had actually been a girl. She smiled. "Where I come from." She began, looking up to Kaede. "There are hardly any boys, I think he may be the second I have met."

"It would of been better if you had mentioned that first." Shippo scowled. "And I'm a boy too, Kagome." He smiled, knowing not to be upset if she had mixed up his gender. After all, she was a foreigner and wouldn't know any better! So the great Shippo had to be of assistance!

"Really?" She gave a big smile back to him, then turned back to Kaede. "You are not a boy too, are you? Is this a land where boys dwell perhaps?"

She choked on her tea. "N-No! I am a woman, Kagome." She was in utter disbelief. What kind of land did this girl come from?

* * *

A/N:  
That was a little short.. But I felt I needed to stop it now, or it'd get a little offtopic.  
Please review! I'll update again, ASAP!  
^.^ Kayy~ thanks!

And, haha.

The great Shippo! Should I have named this chapter that instead? xD

-Mell


End file.
